


Full Throttle Tune Up

by Kikansha



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikansha/pseuds/Kikansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet night in the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke has a peculiar encounter with one of the Roidmude generals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The driving school that housed the Special Crimes Unit was quiet at night, it always was. Kiriko and Rinna were always the last to leave, and they had left the building two hours ago. However, Shinnosuke Tomari lay on his bed in the Drive Pit. He had protested to Mr. Belt several times about how sleeping here was a terrible idea; but was always greeted with the same nonsense about the possibility of a late-night Roidmude attack regardless of how he worded it to his senior.

The pit was also rather dark during these hours, Tridoron sitting dormant on its turntable and the Shift Cars recharging. Only the sounds of the bustling city through the closed door kept the bored driving hero company. He turned on his side and took a look over at his mentor, turned off and recharging. Shinnosuke had began to think that Mr. Steinbelt was somewhat hypocritical about the whole situation.

"Why do I have to stay here and fight the Roidmudes while you take a nap?" He said to the sleeping belt, which produced no reply. Half an hour proceeded to pass of looking around the pit and speaking to the empty air. That was until the crash upstairs.

Shinnosuke bolted up at the sound and almost mechanically mounted the Shift Brace on his wrist before quietly beginning the trek upstairs. Peeking his head out of the door to the 'maintenance closet', he could see some sort of figure roaming around in the main room, the tapping of small shoes echoing throughout the hall. Quietly, he allowed the door to close behind him as he ducked into the next room.

Unfortunately, this only landed him in ramming into the leg of a table. "Ow!" Shinnosuke yelped quietly as he quickly rubbed his hand back and forth across the his shoulder; which took most of the blow. He soon looked up to find the mysterious figure standing above him. 

"Hello, Mr. Kamen Rider." She said as she reached her gloved hand over to a lamp and pulled the cord. Shinnosuke gasped as he found out that this mysterious person was a face he knew all too well. It was Medic; one of the Roidmude generals; one of the more heartless ones at that. Shinnosuke's mind flipped back to the death of #072, despite turning his views of humanity around, Medic had killed him without a second thought.  
Shinnosuke's hand quickly moved to the Shift Brace and forced the red sports car within it upwards, hoping that some sort of transformation would occur. After a few quiet moments passed, nothing happened. The driving hero stomped his foot in anger and got to his feet.

"Get out of here." He said sternly as he began to nervously back away, trying not to show any fear to the feminine Roidmude before him. He had never thought he would be unable to become Drive in a situation like this. To his own surprised, Medic laughed before extending her hand

"Oh, Mr. Kamen Rider." She giggled. "Our rivalry can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, I am here for something else." She swayed her hips slightly as she walked over, moving her firmly made dress from side to side as she inched closer. Shinnosuke questioned what she meant mentally, but tried to hold his ground in case of a sudden sneak attack. Mental images of being stabbed in the back by a stealthy Heart ran through his mind as he wished Mr. Belt was here to help defend himself.

"Like what?" he spoke up as he backed further and further into the corner. He tried his best to remain of few words. After all, their headquarters had basically been found by the enemy. Medic giggled slightly and bent over, placing her hands at the bottom of her dress. Slowly, she began to raise back up, the fabric rising with her back until her lacy black lingerie was exposed to the young man in front of her.

"Mr. Kamen Rider, tonight you will have to satisfy me." She said as she slightly moved her hips in circles, flaunting her exposed undergarments. Shinnosuke's face went as red as the Tridoron. Was she serious about what she seemed to be wanting, or had she just done some research into the psychology of the average male.

"I am sorry, but I must refuse." He said as he raised his hand in the air, somewhat hoping the Handle Sword would fly into it. Again, nothing happened. Shinnosuke finally decided that this was some sort of hallucination and began to head back to bed. Medic pouted slightly before snapping her fingers, the sound echoing throughout the empty main office. Shinnosuke flinched.

When his eyes opened again, he felt something cold surrounding his wrists, and something soft against his backside. Candles that had been set up on the various tables burned softly as he came to his senses. He was laying on a queen-sized bed with black sheets that he had never seen the office before. His ankles and wrists were firmly strapped into chains, effectively binding him down; holding him prisoner in his own home territory. Medic stood firmly on the lower end of the bed frame.

"Like I said, Mr. Kamen Rider. Tonight, you will have to satisfy me." She repeated herself as she reached her hands around to her back, slowly undoing her dress. The firm clothing fell to the floor, generally keeping its shape. Her bra matched the lingerie he had briefly seen earlier. Shinnosuke audibly gulps as the now lightly-clothed Medic slowly began to slink onto the large bed towards him.  
Her gloved fingers lightly and tenderly began to skillfully undo his belt buckle, only taking a few moments before beginning to remove his pants. 

"You will enjoy this, Mr. Kamen Rider." Medic said softly as she placed her lips around Shinnosuke's obvious bulge, letting her warm breath seep through his grey boxers. Her brown eyes looked up at him lustfully as her hands reached up and slowly grasped the rim of his undergarments before pulling them down his legs. Shinnosuke had finally accepted that there really wasn't a way out of this as his eyes moved to the Shift Brace, just out of reach from the shackles.

Medic slowly removed one of her black gloves and lightly set it next to her before returning to her original position. Her finger glided over the tip of his manhood, becoming slightly slick as it exited. She smirked before rubbing her finger across her lips, allowing her tongue to taste his juices. With a chuckle, she gave Shinnosuke's rod a small lick on the tip, causing him to twitch slightly; both in pleasure and his own fear. 

"I find your taste enjoyable." Medic commented as she ran her lips across the head, squeezing it slightly before slowly slipping it inside her mouth, giving a small "Mmm." as she did so. Her tongue gently swirled around his tip, occasionally digging slightly into the small hole on the end. Her captive partner moaned slightly with each movement she made, driving her further into her act.

Medic pulled her mouth away from Shinnosuke's rod, a small string of saliva still connecting them. She ran her finger through it and pushed some of the remaining liquid back into her mouth.

"We are not done yet, Mr. Rider." she began as she stepped away from the bed and stood up. Her hands dug into the lining of her black, lace panties as she pulled them down and stepped out of them. Laying her body back onto the bed, she turned around, giving Shinnosuke a full view of her private area. He had seen such a thing in dirty magazines when he was younger, but none of them had looked this perfect. The slit was a milky pick color and didn't have a hair on or around it. 

Medic reversed her body towards the captive rider, laying her entrance in front of him. "Mr. Rider, would you be so kind as to satisfy me with your mouth." she commanded more than asked as she moved her hips slightly from side to side.

Shinnosuke moved his hand up to place a finger against her slit, the shackles long enough to allow such an action. Before he could examine it, Medic jerked her hips back and shoved her pussy against his face. The warm juices trickled down his cheek.

"Mr. Rider." She asserted herself firmly as Shinnosuke slowly moved his tongue out, getting a first taste of her sweet nectar. His partner let out a small yelp of her own as she felt the contact against her sensitive area, grinding her hips against him slightly. 

Shinnosuke opened his eyes . He couldn't see too much over the firm rear of his enemy, but he had to admit she looked kind of nice in this light. His tongue slowly made its way into her opening, swirling in circular motions around her gradually tightening walls. Her slit had a sweet taste to it, somewhat enjoyable at that, but Shinnosuke would rather not be pinned down by a Roidmude.

A few minutes of licking her slit, Medic pulled away from Shinnosuke's face. "That's enough of that." she replied as she stood up and pirouetted in her usual fashion and slipped off her bra. Her breasts weren't amazingly huge, but they were also rather good looking, reflecting her man-made origin. "It's time for the real test to begin."

Medic slinked back onto the bed again and returned to the same position, her rear facing her captive. This time she slowly lowered herself towards Shinnosuke's erect manhood before allowing it to slowly slide into her awaiting, slick love hole. She let out a yelp as his hips met with her rear, his cock all the way inside.

She slowly began to vertically bounce her hips, effectively fucking her prisoner. This is why she had come here in the first place. Heart had never made a move on her despite her gratuitous affection, and this was the best way she could think to spite him. She softly moaned again as the wet slapping sound echoed throughout the room again.

Shinnosuke wasn't exactly satisfied with the waves of pleasure traveling throughout his body, but he had no other choice. His arms raised in stretching, only to be limited by the shackles binding him to the bed as Medic moved her rear over his prick again. A slight yelp escaped his lips as his enemy sped up the speed of her bouncing.

"You are doing good, Kamen Rider." She said as she continued to ride him, the burning sensation in her pussy only burning brighter, like oxygen being added to an open flame. She had to cum. Now. With a few quick motions she began to ride him as fast as her hips would allow her to physically do so. Another loud moan exited her mouth as the pleasure spread throughout her lower body.

"I-... Gonna..." Shinnosuke could barely speak through the feeling of the woman riding him, as intended. Her vaginal juices doubled as a formula that would make any male more sensitive and more responsive to pleasure than normal. Medic turned her head back to look at her partner.

"Cum for me, Kamen Rider!" She moaned as Shinnosuke reached his limit. He moan loudly as he came, his warm seed bursting inside of her artificial womb in pressurized squirts. The sticky fluid inside of her felt amazing.

Medic fell off of Shinnosuke as the excess seed leaked out of her opening and onto the black sheet of the bed. She panted heavily as she splayed her arms to either side of her body, relaxing before wrapping them around him Shinnosuke's body and bringing her head to his ear.

"If you would like to do this again, please call for me." She whispered as she handed him a small black and blue object; a cobra Viral Core. Shinnosuke tried to speak, but was greeted by the feeling of Medic's soft, luscious lips on his cheek. The kiss lasted for a few moments before she snapped her fingers again. Shinnosuke's world once again went dark.

He opened his eyes to the dark Drive pit; his eyes snapping open. That was a terrible dream to have had, regardless of the events within. Shinnosuke began to take deep breaths as she laid his head back onto his pillow. He needed some sleep, as there was no way to predict a Roidmude attack. As he did so, he was greeted by a male voice.

"Shinnosuke." The driving hero shot up and moved his eyes to the dim red light coming from the corner of the room. Mr. Belt had finished charging and had activated. His digital emotion was a stern one.

"This time of night? What is it, Belt?" Shinnosuke replied as he walked over to the cart holding his senior. Mr. Belt growled.

"How should I put this..." The belt paused. "Colorful Commercial happed to record you doing... Something." Shinnosuke's eyes opened wide at the belt's knowledge of what had happened as the orange Shift Car rolled up alongside and played its usual jingle.. That was no dream. The belt's expression briefly changed to the spinning tire pattern, accompanied by a squealing.

"Dangerous!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Shinnosuke, Medic has a bit of 'alone' time before being interrupted by Heart. Meanwhile, a white Kamen Rider searches for a new scoop.

Medic grasped the Viral Core in her hand as she pushed it in and out of her opening, the shlicking and light slapping-like noises filling the room at rhythmic intervals. Her mouth let out a soft moan as she moved the miniature car in circles around her vaginal walls, making up for the erotic toy it wasn't. Free time had become less and less around the various lairs that she and her two comrades took up, so she would often take the time to relieve herself like this.

Her little rendezvous with her own enemy; the Kamen Rider had set her into a sexual frenzy. She knew she had to have him inside her again, whether he liked it or not. After all, Heart had been neglecting her as a woman; using her as a reaper once Chase had been found to be ineffective. Medic's hand suddenly jerked as she heard the masculine knocking on the door, the soaked object falling from her hand.

"Medic." Heart's voice rang out as he entered the room without another word. His eyes were initially locked on her face before moving down to her used love-hole, her labia still open slightly from her masturbation session. Heart sighed as he opened his mouth to speak. "You've been ignoring me and Brain so you can do this on your own?" He asked sternly.

Medic took a moment to think on the situation. There was a time a few years ago in which she had been in a Threesome with her two fellow generals while the two Kamen Riders were occupied with their newest Roidmude. hey had created a pact at the end to keep doing this; but none of them ever spoke about it or did anything of the sort after that. However, Heart would bring it up from time to time.

"No, Mr. Heart." She replied as she reach down to pull up her panties, only to be stopped by Heart grabbing her forearm. His hand felt somewhat pleasurable against her arm.

"Medic? How long has it been since we had sex?" Heart asked as he began to undo his pants. It took Medic a few moments to think on the question before finding her answer.

"Some time before I was revived by Volt, Mr. Heart." She replied as her master's rod flopped out of his boxers and begin to grow in length as he looked over her wet slit. It had been a while since she and Heart had done anything of the sort, years in fact. However, their first time was embedded in her memory; in a Hotel Room whilst the Global Freeze raged outside.

Heart moved himself onto the bed and moved Medic into a position between his legs, her head closest to his cock. She looked up at him, wanting permission to begin her blowjob, which he met with a firm nod. Medic moved her head in before getting her tongue onto his length, licking it lustfully. She was met by a soft moan from Heart, which she moved to lick his tip in response.

Her tongue danced about on the small hole , occasionally pressing against it slightly. It wasn't long before her hand slinked back toward her rear to rub her clit, the juices dripping from her opening. Her fingers quickly spread her labia again before entering her, digging into her most sensitive areas.

Medic's head lowered itself onto her master's rod, slowly bobbing up and down to allow the moment of pleasure to last. She had always enjoyed how Heart tasted, but now had the Kamen Rider's taste compare it to. In her opinion they were about equal. She had no time to ponder as she felt Heart's warm hand on the back of her head, pushing his member further down her throat. She gagged slightly before disabling the reflex all together and continuing for several thrusts.

Heart removed his hand from his comrade's head before getting her into another position and moving behind her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her already slick love-hole. Medic let out a soft moan as he pressed against her, his rod slowly entering her warm insides.

"M-Mr. Heart..." She moaned his name as she panted heavily. Heart smirked in response and began to thrust in and out in rhythmic succession. Her hips slapped against his groin, creating a noise that kept in time with his thrusts. Medic closed her eyes as she laid downwards and enjoyed the pleasure that her master was giving her. It had been quite a while after all. 

Heart pulled his cock from Medic's pussy and reached into the nightstand next to her bed, producing a bottle of what appeared to be lubricant, but something he had told Brain to produce in his spare time (To his dismay.). It was a special oil designed to make someone more sensitive to touch, or pleasure. He opened the bottle with his thumbnail with poured a gratuitous glob onto his partner's rear before rubbing it in with his firm hands.

Medic's ass was now a glossier version of its original beige color, shining in the dim lights of the somewhat cold bedroom. She moaned as Heart moved his finger to toy with her slit again, flicking her clit before moving two of his digits inside her opening.

"How does that feel?" Heart demanded as he began to move his hand in and out faster and faster. Medic panted heavily and took a few seconds to come to term before speaking back.

"I-It feels good, Mr. Heart..." Her words were slightly slurred in her own pleasure as her master removed his fingers and got in position to fuck her again. He shoved his rod inside her with one stroke and returned to his motions from before applying the oil, if not a little bit faster. Heart smirked as the vital member of his mission moaned and panted beneath him.

 

The Ride Macher moved throughout the city at almost top speed, carrying Gou Shijima to his destination. He had heard the rumors of the Roidmude nest in this area of the city, and thought it would make a good scoop. Well, at least for the crew of the Drive Pit. The tires beneath him squealed as he purposely spun the bike for a faster stop.

It didn't take him long to begin climbing the metal ladder that lead to the warehouse's second floor. His camera rattled slightly around his neck as he reached the top. The metal clattered beneath his feet as he ducked beneath a window to a larger room, presumably the lair he had heard about. Slowly he peeked his head up. The window seemed to be at the top of the room, so her slowly moved his head down to get a closer look. What he saw almost made him fall over.

There they were, doing that. His eyes couldn't mistake him; he was Kamen Rider Mach after all. There was the Roidmude Leader Heart pounding into his female commander, Medic. His eyes widened, but Gou couldn't bring himself to turn his head away. Quietly, his hand moved down to his camera. Any data of how the Roidmudes functioned, even in copulation, could be of use to destroying them once and for all. His thumb reached for the button to take a picture.

 

Medic moaned at a decent volume as Heart continued to thrust in and out of her, the oil making her almost unable to think about anything else but the pleasure she was feeling. Her master dominated her, using her as his personal toy. This sort of play always sent shifted up her hormones, clearing her mind with the exception of her affection towards Heart. However, she couldn't shake the thought of the Kamen Rider from the back of her mind.

Heart let out a long moan, a sign that he wasn't going to last much longer. His hands dug into the firm rear of his fellow general, giving him a better grip onto her body. He finally let loose and sped up his thrusts to the limit of his artificial hips, slightly faster than the limits of the average human.

"P-Please Mr. Heart..." Medic groaned as she approached the height of her pleasure as well. "F-Finish on my face..." Heart smirked as he continued his rhythmic pounding, causing his partner to moan at regular intervals, and at increasing volumes.

"What's that? Where do you want it?" He toyed with her, enjoying the sound of her talking dirty. His status as the leader of the Roidmudes had always seeped into his little 'encounters' with Medic.

"O-On my face..!" She replied after a few seconds as her words became unintelligible. Finally, Heart reached his limit and pulled out of her, moving over to the front of her body. It only took a few pumps of his hand for his artificial seed to begin coating Medic's face in bursts of pressurized strands. As he ran dry, he flopped onto the bed onto the bed next to his partner, panting heavily to regain his breath. After a few minutes of silence, he got up and zipped his pants back up.

"If you keep being a good girl, maybe I'll let Brain have a round with you." He commented as he exited the room, the door slowly closing behind him. What remained of his cum continued to trickle down Medic's face as she closed her eyes. She would finish cleaning up in the morning. However, the images of the Kamen Rider she had 'trained' last night danced in her mind. What was it about him?

 

Gou set the camera back down as the memory card inside reached its capacity. Then again, he had taken a few extra pictures for some 'alone' time at a later date. He was unsure how the Drive Crew would be able to use this new data, or even react to it.

 

Shinnosuke sighed, the condition being almost the same as they were the previous night. It had taken several hours to convince Mr. Belt that he was not into what Medic had done to him, and that he wasn't seeing his enemy on the side. The Viral Core he had received from Medic still sat quietly in his nightstand. It's not like he had a use for it, the Drive System was not configured to use them...

No, he had heard something relevant once. Mr. Belt was explaining to Rinna about a few features that Proto-Drive's systems had that had been carried over to the new one once Chase switched to the other side of the situation. Something about broadcasting memories?

Quietly, Shinnosuke reached into the drawer and retrieved the Bat-themed miniature car from under a few pairs of socks. Stepping from his bed, he grabbed the shift brace and allowed it to gasp onto his arm. He looked at the two objects before inserting the core inside. There was a flash as he jumped back. He had seen the words 'PLUG ME IN', as if they were on his eyelids. He sighed and looks around for the small port on the side of the brace and grabbing a cable.

Hooking the brace up to a small television upstairs, her inserted the core in the brace again. The brace responded with a small 'Dangerous!', but a video began to play on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou examines his photos from the previous night, Kiriko visits an unconscious Chase, and a new Roidmude appears.

Gou panted as his hand pumped around his manhood. The pictures he had taken the previous evening had been loaded onto his computer shortly after he had gotten home; and now he had the time to enjoy himself. He had no doubt in his mind that destroying the Roidmudes took up most of his time, but that was duty that came before pleasure. He had already moved some of the photos to a separate folder for research purposes, but that would have to come after his current task.

He grunted slightly as he reached his climax, cumming into the tissue he held in his other hand. He threw his head onto the back of the swivel chair and recovered for a few moments before bringing his hand up. The wad of seed in the tissue contrasted the dark images. He knew that it wasn't right to lust after his enemies, but it felt another way.

"Fucked up..." He muttered as he looked at his right, guilty hand.

 

The camera of the video stored on the Viral Core seemed to be of very low quality, like it was an older model found at a yard sale. The image on the screen seemed to be still, portraying a cold bedroom in what looked like some sort of warehouse. Footsteps were heard from off screen until a familiar figure entered the shot; Medic. She looked a little different, having traded in her black undergarments for a lacy pair of white ones. Shinnosuke's jaw metaphorically dropped.

"I changed my look for you, Mr. Rider." She purred at him through the speakers of the TV before sitting down on her bed and laying back. Her fingers reached down to her waist and began to rub her labia through her panties. The image decreased in quality for a moment, reflecting the age of what was used to record it.

"I need you inside me again..." She continued seductively as her fingers pressed against her shrouded opening, causing the material under them to become damp with her juices. Shinnosuke tried to pull his eyes away from the screen, but ended up failing to. This wasn't right. What happened the other night wasn't right. He was supposed to be getting rid of the Roidmudes; not viewing them as sex objects.

Medic got off of the bed and came closer to the camera, blowing a kiss before reaching for the recording device. The TV went dark as the tape ended. Shinnosuke reached for the Core and removed it from the brace, hoping it hadn't sent all of that to Mr. Belt before climbing back down the stairs. It was late, and he needed sleep more than he needed to think over this.

 

Kiriko looked over the unconscious body of Chase. Whatever he was now, he had still saved her life during the Global Freeze. The sheer power of Type Formula had put a lot of wear on him, and he probably would have ended up dying had she not taken him in. The abandoned hospital, empty since it was damaged in the global freeze, was practically threatening to fall down under her feet. Despite this, she found it an ideal hiding spot.

"How is he progressing, Doctor?" She asked to a small white object on the table next to his bed. The ambulance Shift Car let out a pattern of sirens and beeps. He was coming along alright, but it make take a few more days for him to fully recover. Laying at his bedside, Kiriko wondered if Chase would ever return to who he once was. The image of him approaching her as Proto-Drive was still burned into her mind.

Her hand moved to his chest, feeling the beats of what she thought was a real heart. Slowly, she moved it down his body, eventually stopping just above his crotch. She had done this a few times before, but she was always giddy to do such a thing. Her fingers quickly undid his belt before she stood up and removed his pants, throwing them to the side. 

His boxers soon hit the floor as well. Kiriko's eyes widened at the sight of his member. It was slightly bigger than she had imagined it, but it would work for her. Her hand grasped around its length, her digits feeling the warm, soft flesh. She let out a soft pant as her free arm moved down towards her legs, slowly removing the skirt that made up part of her police uniform. Her finger rubbed her slit, still covered by her panties.

Kiriko shifted her body forward and pushed her hair out of the way before wrapping her tongue around Chase's tip. His body twitched slightly, but want back to its collected state after a few moment. Kiriko wiped her brow after the brief scare of him possibly waking up before slipping his length into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down at a slow steady pace as she continued her act.

At last, she could not take it any longer. She quietly got up and slipped out of her panties, leaving the rest of her uniform on her body. She soon returned to the bed and positioned herself on top of her hero, straddling his manhood as she rubbed the tip of it against her opening. Letting out soft moans, Kiriko finally allowed him to enter her, causing her body to tremble in her own pleasure. 

Her soft, doughy hips bounced slightly as she did all of the work herself, making up for her immobile partner. Somewhere to her right, Mad Doctor turned itself around and began making angry siren noises at her, but she didn't care one bit. This had to be one of the greatest pleasures she had ever experienced. She leaned in, changing position to land a kiss on Chase's soft lips.

Her toes curled within the shoes of her uniform as she felt herself reaching the height of her pleasure; hoping her partner was as well despite his unconscious state. Her tongue slipped into his mouth in the height of their kiss, drips of saliva exiting through the side of hers. She desperately wanted-, no, needed to cum.

Kiriko began to buck her hips into a frenzy, moaning loudly with each rhythmic slapping sound that echoed throughout the room. At last, she finally reached orgasm, a puddle of her own juices squirting from her occupied pussy. Then came another sensation, warmth. Chase had ended up cumming inside of her after all.

The female officer smiled as she pulled away, excess cum dripping from her pussy. She took a few moments to clean herself off with a tissue before putting the rest of her uniform back on. With a kiss on her partner's cheek, she rounded up the now disgruntled Shift Car and quietly exited the old building, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

 

"Y-Yes, Mr. Heart!" Medic moaned at the feeling of her master thrusting in to her newly-adjusted body. Heart had been needing to blow some steam more and more often, so he found the decision to modify Medic into more of a sex machine was a perfect idea. Her newly enlarged breasts jiggled as he pounded in and out of her sweet opening. His hands were holding hers firmly, creating a standing position crossed with doggy style.

Brain snorted at the two of them from the other end of the room. What right did they have to fuck right there in front of him? Despite this bitter seed within his mind, he was not the type of person to go against his leader. He decided that looking away would probably be the best decision for now. He adjusted his glasses before going back to his book.

 

Krim Steinbelt thought over the situation carefully. What exactly was it that the Roidmudes were up to? He had that footage from the other night in his memory, and Colorful Commercial wouldn't lie to his face like that. What exactly was Medic's intentions by sexually assaulting his own student? With that thought, he moved his cart to the charging bay and shut down for the night.

 

Gou already had the files of Shinnosuke's little encounter. He was always on top of these things anyway. He carefully looked over each frame of the footage, but found nothing wrong. Medic had to of been draining his life force to power a new Roidmude or something equally as terrible. However, the tapes simply showed her riding on his partner's gear-stick. What was she up to?

 

Shinnosuke had taken this situation the hardest, being the one directly involved with Medic after all. The Viral Core sat quietly on his nightstand as he flipped the rear section of Shift Speed in circles. He always found this to be a therapeutic action, and often did so when he needed to think on something. Yet, no leads on Medic's intent that would trigger a tie-adjustment came to his mind.

Then again, there was another mystery in the air revolving around his own partner. Kiriko had been leaving the pit to go home a lot earlier and more frequently than usual. Most members of the Drive Crew thought something was up, but none knew exactly what. His eyes wandered throughout the dark pit, searching for any form on an answer.

 

Medic lay on the stage of the lair, her stomach and face covered with her partner's seed. She enjoyed this act immensely, but still could not wipe the Kamen Rider from the back of her mind. She would have to pay him another visit very soon. With that, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Heart sat on the opposite end of the stage, looking over at Brain; still occupied by his book. He and Heart had been together by themselves for a few months after Medic's initial downfall, and although their bond was strong, Brain was a man of few words. Heart scuffed his foot as he took another sip of his fine beverage.

"Brain, you can use Medic at any time you know." He brought up the pact again as he finished his glass. Brain closed his book and looked up at his senior.

"I feel no need to use her." He replied as he got up and returned to his room, desiring some quiet time after all the distractions from his reading. Heart chuckled as he poured another glass of wine from the bottle. 

"It seems everything is in order." He spoke to himself as his hand stroked a Cobra Viral Core on the table next to his glass. He had found a weak spot in the Kamen Riders through male psychology. He may as well have been a rocket scientist.

 

"Drive! Type... Technic!" Announced the belt as Shinnosuke shot the Door Gun at the newest Roidmude to attack the local area, one themed after a bag. It had never taken on a human form before directly attacking the driving school, which puzzled him as well as his partners. It was rare for one of them to go for an all out assault.

"Weakling." It scowled in its raspy voice as it splayed it's arms to the side, the bag on its back coming from its retracted position, ready to suck up another victim. Mr. Belt's face appeared over the 'T' pattern on the driver.

"Shinnosuke! Use Braver!" He commanded as the red shift car landed in Shinnosuke's gloved hand. He took no time in doing so.

"Tire Exchange! Fire Braver!" The red tire knocked the default one out of place and quickly took the open spot. Its 'arm' extended from the furled position, ready to try and rescue a hostage from the bag. The Roidmude let out a hearty, yet menacing laugh.

"I regret to inform you, that my orders are to give you a much different fate." Whatever sort of mouth it had curled into a grin as the bag lurched foward, ripping the belt off and cancelling the transformation before seeming to swallow the driving hero whole.

"Shinnosuke!" Kiriko and Mr. Belt yelled out in unison as the monster laughed again.

"...and with that, we end our show." It muttered as is faded from view. The two allies of Drive sat there for several moments in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's a shame to say, but I've run dry on any will to continue with this. I've decided to publish what I had done of the fourth chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 7/22/15: Surprise! I had enough will to keep going for a bit.

Shinnosuke slowly returned to consciousness. It felt like it had been hours since his capture by the Bag Roidmude, but his body still ached immensely. His legs protested as he slowly brought himself to his feet. Examining the area, he found it to be rather dark, although he could feel that a body of water was nearby. After about 20 steps he confirmed his suspicion, finding what seemed to be a pool that would be found in a backyard; only much larger. 

"A different fate..." He mumbled the enemy's words to himself as various wicker torches suddenly lit behind him, casting the room in a dim light. A dark figure floated on its back in the distance; only just visible to his eyes. The driving hero had no doubts who it was.  
"I've had enough!" He shouted as his voice echoed, bouncing from wall to wall several times before disappearing. The figure came out of its floating position and began to swim over to him, the sound of its legs kicking filling the gap. Shinnosuke's eyes remained locked as it reached the concrete edge of the water.

Medic looked up at Shinnosuke with wide eyes. She finally had him within her palm as she had the previous night, with little to nothing able to interrupt her. The Rider was going to be her toy by the end of the night, the thought alone made her body tremble.

Shinnosuke moved one leg behind him, ready to begin running as soon as he saw an opening. His small action was met with a 'Tisk-Tisk' from his captor, followed by a snap of her bare fingers. The entryway behind him seemingly vanished into this air. It wasn't a surprise, as it seemed she controlled this dimension, but it left him to think about how to escape.

Upon turning around, the pool was entirely gone, replaced with the same concrete on which he stood. Medic remained, what was left of the clear liquid dripping from her body and highlighting her curves. Her regular outfit was replaced with a deep blue bikini, still soaked from the water.

"Stop fretting, Kamen Rider." She replied calmly as she inched closer , her breasts jiggling with each movement of her body, her bare feet producing wet squelches with each quiet step. Her lips remained curled as she finally pressed herself against him, dampening his detective uniform. It felt kind of uncomfortable.

Shinnosuke backed himself up to the wall. There wasn't much of a chance to run regardless, she would probably edit the room again and quickly catch up. Medic let out a small giggle as she began walking closer again.

"Do you not want the surprise I have for you?" She asked as he came onto him again, her sensual lips nibbling on his earlobe. Shinnosuke found himself puzzled at her words, but didn't really want to find out what she meant. He attempted to object, but his words only exited his lips as a strange gurgling sound.

She clicked her fingers again, and there went his uniform; vanishing into thin air. Shinnosuke's pupils widened as he looked down at his naked self, praying that Mr. Belt or Kiriko would burst in to save him.

"I hope that wasn't too expensive." Medic purred as she brought herself down on all fours, her knees shuffling along the ground which she had made soft a few moments ago. This dimension was under her control, thanks to Bag. She would reward him later.

"Are you ready, Mr. Rider?" She looked up at him with big eyes, trying to make herself seem cuter than usual. "This won't hurt a bit." She continued as she removed a Viral Core from between her breasts; this one a pinkish color, unlike what Shinnosuke had seen before.

"I had Brain make it special for us." With what, she grabbed the driving hero and shoved the toy car into his chest, it quickly merging with his body and dissolving now. It hurt a fair bit, Shinnosuke squirming for a good thirty seconds out of both pain and effort to reject it. It was useless.

It took a few seconds after that for the pain to slowly subside into a tingling sensation in his groin, Medic looking on and smiling widely as her secret weapon took effect. He was indeed growing down there as it was intended to do; but beyond his original length. Her captive was now a full 7 inches, enough to serve as her toy for tonight.

"Surprise." She purred again as Shinnosuke looked down to the floor. The change was obvious, but he knew there had to be some kind of other effects that this was distracting him from. Yes, he was probably going to meet his end in this room.

Medic wrapped her bare hand around his shaft, slowly beginning to sensually stroke his length. Her hands slowly lubricated his cock on their own, a little modification she had made to herself. One of her fingers pushed against his tip, a bit of his precum bursting against her digit.

"Tee-hee, so eager today." She whispered sexily as she sped up her hand, feeling his jerks and twitches and hearing his yelps and moans. Her other hand slinked around to the bottom of her bikini, slowly toying with her clit as she pleasured the driving hero.

"Me-Medic... Please stop..." Shinnosuke begged as she only sped up her hand a bit more, moving her head closer to lick the tip. Without a word she bobbed down and slipped his entire length into her lips, most of it quickly gliding down her throat. Her gag-reflex was non-existent as she kept him like that for a good ten seconds before pulling away.

"Don't you see yet, Mr. Drive? You are my toy for now. Please adjust to it." She giggled as she untied the bottom of her swimsuit, letting it drop to the ground below her. A wet slapping down echoed throughout the room as it made contact with the floor.

Her tight slit was already dripping wet, a small splatter of juice following the removal or her bottom, trickling along the cold pavement beneath her. The driving hero attempted to resist her pleasure, and hoped that Rinna and Krim would be able to extract the core.

Her soft hand reached down to fondle his balls, managing to get a moan out of him. She responded with a giggle that sent a small wave of vibrations along his manhood. The smile she gave him despite his cock blocking her mouth was almost cute, despite Shinnosuke's previous experiences with the Roidmude getting him off.

Rinna's fingers felt like they were ready to burst into flames. Her hands diligently clacked away at the keyboard, connected to the computer against one wall of the Drive Pit. The rest of her co-workers were gathered around ,desperately wanting information on what exactly had become of the driving hero.

Krim sat silently on his cart, watching the action as it unfolded. The Bag Roidmude had specifically targeted Shinnosuke, which was no surprise, but he still had no idea what it had meant by 'A different fate'. On that note, who had given it the order to do so? The Roidmudes were out to simply destroy Drive, not to... torture him. He shuttered at the thought.

"Shinnosuke isn't dead, but I cannot tell what has been done with him." Rinna finally announced, triggering a synchronized sigh of relief from the entire group. Kiriko had already move herself closer to Rinna's side, her eyes locked on the readings from the computer.

"The question is how to get him out of there." The belt added as he 'closed' his 'eyes'. "Destroying the Roidmude would most likely kill him as well." Gou's eyes briefly looked over at his white firearm, lying on a nearby table before moving back over to the group.

"I'll leave the computer to design an algorithm." Rinna explained before heading upstairs, followed by the rest of the group excluding Krim, who looked around the now soundless area he sat in. His mind was focused on who, or what could have kidnapped Shinnosuke.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Medic." He said her name aloud as his thoughts began to race. He had seen what she had done to Shinnosuke the other night, followed by the hero's claims of consent not being a part of it. He had his answer. With that, he rolled over to plug in the information.

 

Medic let out another grunt as she grinded her hips against Shinnosuke's groin, now having moved him to a comfy bed. Her moans became more and more sensual the closer she got to her artificial climax, and she was loving every second. The helplessness of her captive, the size of his... thing, the sheep pleasure he was giving her; it all drove her sex drive further.

Shinnosuke tried to bring his arm up, but was still restrained by the deep pink handcuffs chaining him to the bed. He had decided that he had only two choices at this point.

1\. Wait for Gou to attack the Roidmude and for help to come.

2\. Struggle.

The first choice seemed to be the better one. After all, he had seen what Medic had done to 072 after it had angered her. 

"Fuck me!" His captor squealed as she bounced her hips on his enhanced manhood, already on the verge of climaxing. 

Shinnosuke closed his eyes and hoped it would all blow over. Not before a small yelp of pleasure escaped his lips.

 

Krim looked at the Bat Viral core on Shinnosuke's nightstand. How had he never noticed this before? None of the Shift Cars were that dark in color. How had he missed this? The belt let out a disappointed sigh as he called for Rinna to come down.

The lewd images of the Roidmude general startled both of them once the data collection had been completed. Krim started angrily at the screen as they watched the short video, clearly intended for Shinnosuke's viewing.

"I need you inside me again..." He words were faint, reflecting the low quality of whatever the video was made with, but they quickly stuck out to Krim.

What Colorful Commercial had recorded several nights ago? It had lead to all of these events. Bag Roidmude, now Shinnosuke's kidnapping. He changed the screen on his silver body to the 'angry' face.

"That's enough." He snarled to himself as Rinna got up from her seat and quietly began to slink towards the stairs, not wanting to talk about or even remember (Better.) what she has just seen.

Krim closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. Whatever had become of Shinnosuke, he at least knew who he had to take down.

 

Her shoes lay at the beside as she threw her lips onto his, now refusing to stop kissing him for several minutes. Shinnosuke has begun to ponder more than he felt pleasure. Why was Medic now acting head over heels for him in particular? Wasn't she already like that for heart?

He had his eyes lock towards her rear, her dress now having slinked up her body, exposing her smooth rump. Her hand jerked back and forth from her opening, the lewd 'shlicking' noises being fairly audible, even from a distance. 

Shinnosuke didn't want to be turned on, but it was getting to be a bit much. This had to be the result of them damned Viral Core she had forced him to merge with. Had it made him some kind of sex-crazed Roidmude?

"Mmm... Mr. Rider..." She cooed as her soft lips pressed against his own. She had a sweet sort of scent to her, that Shin had grown used to over the past several hours. His thoughts were very clouded, but he could at least partially think.

In the mean-time, why not take the initiative for another round?

 

"Searching... Destroying... Both done a Mach Speed!" Gou yelled as he twirled in position. The red color of the DeadHeat armor reflecting the rays of the sun.

"Kamen Rider... Mach!" He finished as he charged towards the Bag Roidmude, whom he had discovered wandering the city just moments before. This is why he had the Mach Driver with him at all times.

It had to go down.


End file.
